California Hospital Medical Center
by RebelRihanna
Summary: J'ai toujours cru que j'avais une vie épanouie. Un homme avec qui je partageais mon existence depuis de nombreuses années. Il avait été mon premier grand amour, et l'était toujours. Du jour au lendemain, on m'avait retiré celui que j'aimais. Et tout ça, c'était à cause de lui. Cet homme qui était censé le soigner, mais il avait fait tout le contraire à mon plus grand désarroi.
1. Résumé

**Quelques Infos :**

Me revoilà avec une toute autre histoire d'autant plus originale que la première ! :) Celle-ci, parle toujours de notre chère Barbadienne, Rihanna... mais en médecin ! J'ai repris éventuellement les personnages de la sublime Stephenie Meyer, en rajoutant à ma sauce, de nouveaux personnages, que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure. Je ne tolèrerais bien sûr en aucun cas le plagiat ! ^^ Bref, je vous la laisse découvrir avec mes plus grands soins... :)

**Résumé :**

J'ai toujours cru que j'avais une vie épanouie. Un homme avec qui je partageais mon existence depuis de nombreuses années. J'étais extrêmement bien avec lui. Comme dirait tout le monde, nous étions le couple parfait. Il n'y avait que rarement quelques disputes entre nous, seulement des broutilles. Comme tout les couples dirait-on. Il avait tout pour être l'homme idéale ; gentil, attentionné, sexy et passionné. Je l'aimais comme jamais je n'avais aimé quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait été mon premier grand amour, et l'était toujours.

Mais du jour au lendemain, on m'avait retiré celui que j'aimais. J'étais anéantie par sa disparition si soudaine. Et tout ça, c'était à cause de lui. Cet homme qui était censé le soigner, mais il avait fait tout le contraire à mon plus grand désarroi.

* * *

_Cette histoire, sera un peu plus "dramatique" que la précédente. J'espère que vous avez aimer le Résumé ! :)_

_On se donne rendez-vous pour le Prologue... ^^_


	2. Prologue

**Prologue :**

La pluie battante mouillait mes cheveux, les faisant dégouliner le long de mon visage. Tournant enfin à l'entrecroisement, j'apercevais le bâtiment. Je m'avançais d'un pas lent vers celui-ci.

La nuit sombre, était illuminée par de nombreuses étoiles dans le ciel.

Les lampadaires éclairèrent faiblement les trottoirs. Mes escarpins claquèrent contre le bitume. Les gouttelettes qui ruisselaient sur mon visage, se mêlèrent aux larmes qui coulaient abondamment le long de mes joues. Je tentais de me calmer ; cela avérait être impossible.

La haine qui m'encourait été beaucoup plus forte que je ne le pensais. J'essuyais mes larmes à l'aide du revers de ma main, en continuant mon chemin. J'entendais les sirènes des ambulances au loin, retentirent. Relevant mes yeux du sol, je distinguais l'entrée.

Les portes coulissantes s'ouvraient automatiquement dès mon apparition. J'entrais à l'intérieur, en ayant mes cheveux trempés, ruisselant contre mon manteau couleur beige. Ma respiration se faisait saccadée. J'haletais pratiquement.

Le bâtiment était plutôt calme. Une des secrétaires, me reconnaissait, et vu à la tête qu'elle faisait, elle était assez surprise. Ne m'arrêtant pas dans ma marche, j'allais vers les ascenseurs. J'appuyais sur le bouton, et entrais directement à l'intérieure après que les portes s'ouvrirent. Une fois arrivée à l'étage, je sortais de celui-ci, et longeais le long couloir lentement.

Je savais où il se trouvait. Je savais ce qu'il faisait à ce moment même. Il était de garde cette nuit. Il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Après ce qu'il m'avait fait subir.

J'arrivais vers la salle de repos. Je me décalais contre le mur. Je pouvais le voir à travers la fenêtre. Il parlait. Avec sa sœur et un de ses meilleurs amis. Il se trouvait de dos, debout, alors que les deux autres étaient assis sur un des canapés. Ils rigolaient. J'entendais leurs rires.

Ma colère redoubla d'effort, ainsi que mes larmes augmentèrent de plus belle. S'en était trop. Ma douleur ne pouvait pas le supporter encore plus. Je voulais en finir, le plus rapidement possible.

Je déboulais promptement dans la salle, en ouvrant la porte à la volée. Le son de son rire s'arrêta automatiquement, en même temps que ceux des autres. Il retourna ensuite son regard vers le mien. Mon regard se noyait dans ses yeux couleur émeraudes.

Glissant ma main en bas de mon dos en-dessous de mon manteau, j'atteignais ma cible. Je le regardais avec tant de haine. Tant de rage. Il fronçait ses sourcils, ne comprenant pas la situation. Mais son expression, changea rapidement, laissant place à de l'ébahissement face à ce qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Sortant l'objet de mon dos, je le pointais lentement sur lui, en plaçant mon doigt sur la gâchette, n'hésitant pas une seule seconde de vouloir appuyer dessus, pour mettre un terme à cette souffrance qui m'étouffait depuis trop longtemps.

* * *

_Intriguant, pas vrai ? :) Quand pensez-vous ? Dites-moi par review ! _

_Qui croyez-vous qui se cache sous ses personnages ?_

_En tout cas, vous allez être agréablement surpris... _

_À très vite, pour le premier chapitre ! Kisses ! :D_


	3. Chapitre 1 : Las Palmas

Déposant le dernier carton, je soupirais, pensant que c'était enfin fini.

Je m'écroulais par terre, essoufflée, en étant entourée par les nombreux cartons qui occupaient l'espace. J'admirais la fidèle pièce, qui allait être notre futur salon. J'entendais des pas se rapprochaient, non loin de moi. Puis, une masse lourde s'écrasait lourdement contre le sol. Les pas se joignaient encore plus près. Son magnifique visage s'affichait dans mon champ de vision.

**- Bébé, il reste encore des cartons dans le couloir,** lança sa séduisante voix.

**- Non !** Poussais-je dans un soupir d'exaltation, ayant déjà en tête tout un tas de scénarios, portant tous les cartons qu'il manquait encore.

**- Juste cinq ou six,** rajouta-t-il.

Fonçant mes sourcils, j'hochais la tête négativement. Il me regardait avec son air de chien battu. Comment résister à ça ?

**- Chris, arrête,** lui ordonnais-je.

Il continuait toujours.

**- C'est même pas la peine, ça ne marchera pas avec moi !** Reprenais-je.

**- Justement, tout marche avec toi, chérie,** souria Chris.

**- Pardon ?!** M'étranglais-je.

Se foutait-il vraiment de ma gueule ?

**- Tu te souviens, la dernière fois, quand j'étais venu te voir à ton boulot. Tu t'occupais des internes. Y'avait une fille qui en faisait partie. Je lui avais demandé où tu étais. Et toi, t'es arrivé comme une malade, en pensant qu'elle me faisait des avances ! **

Mon expression se changea, me rappelant de cette scène.

**- Cette pute de Karrueche Tran tu veux dire !** M'emportais-je. **Cette nana avait niqué pratiquement tous les résidents de mon équipe ! C'est une vraie garce cette fille !**

Je me rappelais encore d'elle. Tout le monde la surnommait par Karrue. Elle était grande, extrêmement fine, - elle aurait pu être mannequin au lieu de vouloir être médecin - ses longs cheveux bruns ondulant le long de son dos, affinaient les courbes de ses hanches. Ses jambes incroyablement galbées prouvaient qu'elle pratiquait régulièrement. Sa peau mâte, se fondait avec sa couleur de cheveux. Ses yeux marron étaient encadrés par de longs cils soigneusement maquiller, lui donnant un regard fulgurant. Son nez fin, et son visage en forme de cœur lui faisaient ressembler à une poupée chinoise, ce qui était tout le contraire vu qu'elle était vietnamienne. Ses lèvres légèrement pulpeuses étaient recouvertes par une fine couche de gloss ultra brillant. Je l'avais surtout remarqué grâce à la lumière des lampadaires quand elle était venue au bloc avec le reste mon équipe d'internes en train de me regarder faire un pontage coronarien. Cette fille était vraiment une salope. Je l'avais entendue dire un soir, dans l'une des chambres de repos qui était réservée au personnel, "qu'elle avait fait du rentre-dedans à un interne d'une autre équipe et lui avait fait une gâterie, pour ensuite en prendre un autre n'étant pas satisfaite". Et d'après ce que j'avais écouté aussi, du côté des mecs en parlant d'elle, - d'où ils retombaient un peu trop souvent sur ce sujet - elle était incroyablement _bonne_.

Sortant de mes songes, Chris reprenait.

**- Et une vraie bombe…** souffla-t-il.

Faisant les gros yeux, un juron sortait de mes lèvres.

**- Enfoiré ! **

Je me relevais d'un bond, et m'avançais vers l'entrée de la villa. Sa main empoigna délicatement mon bras droit, voulant me retourner vers lui. Ce qu'il fit.

**- Chérie, c'était seulement pour rigoler,** lâcha Chris, d'une voix plus douce.

Mes yeux s'encraient dans les siens. Il recommençait de nouveau. Je soupirais.

**- Mais même, je fais que de repenser à elle,** avouais-je. **Cette… fille ne veut pas sortir de ma tête. **

**- Ça ne sert à rien ! Et puis, c'était du passé, à Seattle. Tu n'es plus là-bas, maintenant,** essaya-t-il de me rassurer.

**- Oui, tu as raison,** soupirais-je après quelques secondes. **On est ici, à LA. Point barre.**

Depuis l'hôpital de Seattle, j'avais été mutée pour venir à Los Angeles. Vu que Chris en avait mare de son cabinet de là-bas, j'avais accepté le poste d'ici.

Mes lèvres se collèrent aux siennes. Il me plaqua contre son torse en me prenant par la taille. J'enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque. Sa main gauche se glissa le long de ma chute de reins, pour arriver contre ma fesse droite. Il l'empoigna fermement, alors qu'un rire sortait de mes lèvres. Chris rentama un second baiser. Les paumes de mes mains allèrent se déposer contre son torse, en-dessous de son débardeur blanc. Son baiser devenait de plus en plus fiévreux.

Me plaquant encore plus contre lui, il me faisait basculer en avant, pour qu'on se retrouve par terre, moi au-dessus de lui. Chris me poussa par la suite par côté, voulant me dominer. Ses lèvres s'attardèrent directement au creux de mon cou. Ils les descendaient ensuite vers la naissance de ma poitrine. Je me cambrais contre lui sous la maîtrise de ses lèvres contre ma peau. L'interrompant, j'enlevais rapidement son débardeur en le balançant par côté. Je faisais de même avec le mien, et me recollais ensuite à sa bouche. J'enroulais ma jambe de droite contre sa hanche, le voulant plus près de moi. Mes ongles griffèrent légèrement son dos, lorsqu'il rentra sa main dans mon short en jean. Il écarta soigneusement mon string, en ayant même pas enlever mon short. Il déposa ensuite sa main contre mon intimité. Ma respiration se faisait saccader. Je rentamais en même temps un nouveau baiser encore plus passionné. Chris retira subitement sa main de mon short. Il commença à déboutonner son bermuda couleur beige, et à descendre rapidement la braguette. Mes lèvres étaient toujours attachées aux siennes, alors qu'il commençait à enlever son bermuda.

J'entendais soudainement trois coups à la porte d'entrée, qui celle-ci était déjà grande ouverte.

**- Yo mec ! Alors ce déménagement… Oh putain !** Se reprenait une voix masculine, en s'exclamant.

Nous retournâmes nos têtes en même temps, ce qui arrêta brusquement notre échange, observant qui était cette personne. C'était le meilleur ami de Chris qui se tenait devant le palier de la porte.

**- Vous voulez pas que je vous rejoigne ?** Souria-t-il.** Moi, je suis chaud ! **

**- Ta gueule !** Lança Chris en attrapant rapidement son débardeur, et l'enfilant.

**- Oh, mec, c'est bon détend-toi du string… Ah, non, pardon ! Du boxer !** Remarqua-t-il. **J'étais à deux doigts de la voir, celle-là,** rajouta-t-il, en montra le bermuda de Chris ouvert, laissant voir son boxer blanc qui lui moulait parfaitement ses parties génitales.

Entre temps, j'attrapais mon débardeur noir, et le mettais. J'avais été carrément en soutien-gorge devant son meilleur ami, mais ça se n'était pas la première fois qu'il nous coupait. À vrai dire, la dernière, remonte à deux mois alors qu'on était toujours à Seattle, quand nous avions prévu de se faire une soirée en amoureux rien que tous les deux (pour chance que je n'étais pas de garde cette nuit-là), et juste quand nous étions en arrivé au lit, il avait fallu qu'il déboule dans la chambre, alors que nous étions en pleine action… Super, la soirée… Je me rappelais qu'encore Chris lui avait gueulé dessus, et ne lui avait plus du tout parler pendant une semaine.

Je me relevais d'un bond, alors que Chris referma sa braguette en le regardant, quelque peu méchamment. Je voyais à l'expression de Chris qu'il était vexé parce que son ami nous avait coupés.

**- Sérieux, vous venez à peine d'emménager et vous avez décidé de fêter ça, rien que tous les deux ? Même pas avec moi ?** Attaqua-t-il avant d'éclater de rire.

Chris alla vers lui, et lui faisait un tchek, en lui balançant une connerie.

**- Salut, Tyga,** lui lançais-je en le prenant dans mes bras par la suite.

**- Oh, Doc', s'il vous plaît aidez-moi, j'ai mal là,** me lâcha-t-il, en appuyant sa main contre son cœur.** Oh, non maintenant c'est là que ça me lance !** Rajouta-t-il en prenant d'une main son entre-jambe, jouant la comédie à fond.

**- Ah, ouais, moi tu veux que je te la remette en place ?** Intervenait Chris, en souriant.** Je peux si tu veux. **

**- Je préfère que ça soit ta déesse, qui me soigne,** ria Tyga. **Hein, Doc' Robyn Fenty ? **

Je souriais en levant mes yeux au ciel. J'étais médecin, et fière de l'être. Et plus précisément, chirurgienne. J'avais bossé dur pour réussir. Et Dieu sait que j'avais versé toutes ses larmes pas pour un rien en arrivant jusqu'à ce chemin. Je me rappelais avoir pleuré, tellement que j'en avais marre d'avoir appris toutes mes partielles pour les examens que j'avais passés. Et même à Chris, ça l'avait marqué ! Il m'avait aidé de son côté. Et il prenait coup sur coup quand j'envoyais tout foirer en me mettant à gueuler comme une malade après lui, seulement parce que plusieurs fois, certains protocoles qu'il me lisait ne voulaient pas rentrer dans ma tête pour lui réciter ce que je devrais procéder à chaque tâche. Mais finalement, j'y étais arrivée jusqu'au bout.

Tyga se proposa à finir de nous aider à porter les derniers cartons. Chris lui avait lancé une vanne comme quoi il serait pas assez "costaud" pour les porter. Il lui avait répondu par un "mon corps est beaucoup plus entretenu que le tien". Et Chris, dans sa mauvaise foi, lui avait défié à une partie de basket. Je m'étais vite interposée entre eux, ne voulant pas que ça dégénère. Je savais qu'ils aiment se chamailler, et pour ça ils étaient tous les deux à fond dans ce jeu-là.

Michael Nguyen-Stevenson, (il préférait qu'on le surnomme Tyga, car d'après lui ça faisait plus _bling-bling_…) était assez grand. Sa couleur de peau métisse, faisait ressortir ses nombreux tatouages qu'il avait sur ses bras, son torse, et ainsi que son cou. Il avait le même âge que Chris, vingt-trois ans, dont moi j'avais un an de plus qu'eux. Il avait un peu de muscle, ce qui lui donnait un côté _bad boy_. Ses cheveux étaient rasés, et il avait des yeux marron clair. Tyga portait un baggy avec un t-shirt noir. Sa casquette à l'envers, était retenue par ses Ray Ban sur sa tête.

**- Bon, alors, il y a bien une raison pour que tu sois venu, non ?** Reprenait Chris, en déposant le dernier carton.

**- Pour que je sois venu vous couper, tu veux dire, mec,** lança Tyga, en ayant un sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Nous allâmes nous asseoir par terre, dans l'énorme pièce où devait être notre salon. Je ramenais trois bouteilles en verre de bière, du nouveau frigo américain, que nous avions acheté moi et Chris, et qui était déjà branché.

**- Tu tiens toujours ton club, au fait ?** Demandais-je à Tyga, en m'asseyant par terre entre les cuisses de Chris mon dos contre son torse, qui celui-ci était adossé au mur de notre bar.

**- Ouais, et justement c'est pour ça que je suis venu. Vu que vous êtes en plein déménagement, un peu de relaxation serait la bienvenue, non ? Je vous invite ! **

Il prenait une gorgée de sa bière.

**- Tu veux dire, ce soir ?** Sourcilla Chris en déposant son bras droit contre mon ventre, alors que Tyga approuva.

**- Ouais, moi je veux bien !** M'exclamais-je, avant de prendre deux ou trois gorgées de ma bière.

**- Robyn…** commença Chris.

**- Écoute, il a pas trop mal raison Tyga,** retournais-je ma tête vers lui, pour le regarder dans ses yeux. **Seulement pour nous décompresser avec cette longue semaine, et pour aussi nous retrouver rien que tous les deux,** finissais-je en murmurant, et en mordant ma lèvre inférieure.

Mon regard se faisait plus enjôleur.

**- Ah, là tu peux pas craquer mec !** Remarqua Tyga, en souriant.

Chris soupira, avant de sourire à son tour.

**- Azi, ça va être la fête à donf !** S'exclama Tyga.

Alors que nous éclatâmes de rire, ils trinquèrent leurs bouteilles. Tyga lança un clin d'œil à Chris, reprenant quelques gorgées. Tant dis que ce dernier, déposa un baiser au-dessus de ma tête, en resserrant sa prise autour de mon ventre.

_**oo0.0.0oo**_

Me regardant face au miroir, j'arrangeais du mieux que je pouvais ma frange. Je venais de finir de lisser mes cheveux blonds mi-longs. J'appliquais une autre couche de mon rouge à lèvres rouge. Mon regard se portait surtout vers mes yeux. Ils étaient de couleur verts, mélangés par un zeste de marron. Ma peau métisse, contrastait avec mon rouge à lèvres.

**- Bébé, t'es prêt ?** Criais-je depuis notre chambre.

Me retournant vers lui alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bains, je soupirais.

**- Mais qu'est-ce tu fous, t'es pas encore prêt ?** Remarquais-je, qu'il avait toujours sa serviette nouée autour de sa taille, me laissant admirer son torse musclé, me faisant automatique mordiller mes lèvres face à cette vue.

Il me regarda, ébahi. Je fronçais mes sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

**- T'as prévu de sortir comme ça ?** Me montra-t-il du doigt.

**- Quoi ?** Sourcillais-je.

Je portais un body noir de la marque La Perla qui était visiblement assez transparent (qui était un petit cadeau de la part de ma meilleure amie), avec un jean de la collection J Brand étant troué au genou gauche, et une paire de boots noirs aux pieds. J'avais aussi quelques bijoux aux poignets, aux doigts et autour du cou. Je savais que cette tenue était assez provocante, mais j'adorais être sexy, surtout pour l'homme qui se trouvait en face de moi.

**- Putain Robyn, c'est trop… sexy ?** S'étonna-t-il.

**- Oui, et alors ?** Murmurais-je, en m'avançant lentement vers lui.

**- Et je ne veux pas que tu y ailles comme ça !** Rétorqua-t-il.

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- Tu me demandes pourquoi ?** Ironisa Chris. **Parce que tous les mecs qu'il y aura là-bas, te dévoreront des yeux ! **

**- Tu es jaloux ?** Souriais-je.

**- Oui, je suis jaloux. **

Mon sourire s'agrandissait encore plus.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, je saurais me défendre,** le rassurais-je, en entourant mes bras autour de sa nuque.

**- Et moi, je veillerais à ce qu'aucun mec ne te touche ! J'te jure, que s'il y en a un qui te touche, j'le bute ! **

Je levais mes yeux au ciel, et plaquais mes lèvres contre les siennes, voulant qu'il arrête de se morfondre.

Chris alla rapidement s'habiller. Me regardant une nouvelle fois dans le miroir que nous avions accroché contre le mur, je mettais ma casquette en cuir noir, signée Chanel. Chris et moi, avions tout de même déballés certains cartons, pour nous préparer à aller au club, mais aussi, avec Tyga, ils avaient remonté notre lit, pour pouvoir dormir ce soir.

Il ressortait de la salle de bains, en étant habiller. Chris portait une chemise blanche, les manches retroussés jusqu'aux coudes, avec un pantalon de la même couleur, et des baskets Nike noires. Les premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient déboutonnés, laissant apparaître le début de son torse. Il me lança un sourire en coin.

Prenant en main mon iPhone, nous descendîmes en bas pour aller dans notre garage. Nous montâmes dans sa flamboyante Lamborghini rouge. Chris mettait le contact, et démarrait dès que le portail s'ouvrait. Nous sortîmes de Pacific Palisades, où nous habitâmes, et allâmes en direction du quartier d'Hollywood. Entre temps, Chris alluma la radio, et _Titanium _du DJ, David Guetta, envahissait l'habitacle. Les vitres ouvertes en grand, et la musique à fond, Chris roulait à une vitesse phénoménale. Il était tellement à fond dans l'ambiance, qu'il bougeait son corps sur son siège en tenant d'une main le volant. J'éclatais de rire.

Une demie heure de route après, nous arrivâmes devant le club _Las Palmas_. Nous sortîmes de la voiture, alors qu'il passait les clefs à un voiturier, pour qu'il aille la garer au parking. Chris me prenait par la main, et me déposa un baiser contre mon front, en entrant à l'intérieur dès que le videur nous laissa passer.

Les lumières des spots, illuminaient la salle entière. La musique battait son tremplin. Je reconnaissais distinctement _Watch Out For This _de Major Lazer s'échapper des énormes enceintes. Chris m'entraîna vers la piste de danse, se mélangeant dans la foule. Je me mettais dos à lui, en me collant contre son torse. Mes hanches bougèrent en rythme avec la chanson. Je me penchais en avant alors que mon bassin se collait contre le sien, et roulait en rythme pendant qu'il relevait ses mains. Je le voyais sourire quand nos bassins claquèrent.

La température grimpait brusquement. L'excitation était à son comble. C'était comme si nous étions en plein dans l'acte, sans l'être totalement.

Chris me donna soudainement une claque contre mes fesses. Un gémissement sortait de mes lèvres. Je me relevais, pour me coller contre son torse. Ses mains se posèrent contre mon ventre. Je crochetais mes mains vers l'arrière, à sa nuque. Chris commença à descendre les siennes de plus en plus bas vers mon bas-ventre. Un sourire se forma aux coins de mes lèvres, en fermant mes yeux. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre mon oreille droite, mais sachant ce qu'il allait dire, je me retournais vers lui, en rouvrant mes yeux. Je déposais délicatement mon index contre ses lèvres. Nos visages n'étaient qu'à seulement quelques centimètres. Je me plongeais hâtivement dans ses yeux.

Déposant une de ses mains contre ma joue, ses yeux s'orientèrent subitement autre part. Voulant savoir ce qui l'importunait tant, je retournais ma tête vers l'endroit. C'était Tyga qui était assis à une banquette dans le coin VIP, entourait de trois filles, d'autant plus belles les unes que les autres. Il tenait un verre dans sa main droite. Tyga remonta son verre vers nous, en ayant un sourire niais incruster contre ses lèvres. Il nous faisait ensuite signe de venir le rejoindre.

Chris me prenait par la taille, et me laissait passer devant lui. J'entamais la marche, en passant dans l'énorme foule, me frayant un passage. Je passais entre plusieurs mecs, et ces derniers me sifflèrent, en me disant que j'étais canon, et super bien roulé en faisant référence à mon body transparent. Chris qui était derrière moi, déposa sa main contre ma hanche droite, et pressa le pas. Nous arrivâmes vers le coin VIP. Un vigile s'y trouvait, nous bloquant le passage. Tyga lui disait de nous laisser rentrer, disant que nous étions des amis. Je montais les quelques marches qui séparaient la salle et le coin. Nous allâmes ensuite nous asseoir vers le fond, où était Tyga. Quand nous arrivâmes, il chassa les trois filles. Toutes les trois abordèrent une robe ultra moulante de différentes couleurs, s'arrêtant carrément en-dessous des fesses. Une d'elles lança un clin d'œil à Chris. Je fixais cette pimbêche avec un regard noir. Chris faisait un tchek à Tyga, avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

**- Wow, azi, fais gaffe mec que ta déesse ne se fasse pas allumer ce soir !** Le taquina Tyga, alors que je m'asseyais à côté de Chris.

**- T'inquiètes, mec, je surveille,** lança Chris, en déposant sa main gauche contre ma cuisse droite.

Tyga appela un de ses serveurs pour lui demander d'apporter des cocktails pour lui et Chris. Il me l'avait proposé, mais je n'en voulais pas pour le moment.

Deux heures plus tard, tous les gens présents étaient dans l'ambiance. L'alcool et la tension sexuelle flottaient dans la salle. Chris était un peu saoul. De même pour moi. D'ailleurs, il riait à gorge déployée avec Tyga. Ce dernier lui avait raconté une histoire assez censurée avec une de ses ex. Ne voulant pas en écouter plus, - surtout qu'il attaquait la scène où il lui faisait un cunnilingus - je me relevais de la banquette en cuir noir, après avoir regarder l'heure sur mon portable, d'où il était trois heures du matin, et de l'avoir ranger dans la poche arrière de mon jean.

**- Bébé, tu vas où ?** Me demanda Chris, en coupant Tyga dans son récit.

**- Je vais faire un tour, je reviens,** lui répondais-je.

**- Non, reste-là avec moi,** me prenait-il délicatement ma main.

**- Mais je reviens, ne t'inquiète pas,** insistais-je, avant de me baisser pour l'embrasser.

**- Je viendrais te rejoindre, babe,** me dit-il alors que je commençais à m'en aller.

Je m'avançais vers les marches.

**- Wesh, il te donne rencard aux chiottes !** S'exclama Tyga, avant d'éclater de rire, et de donner un coup de coude contre le torse de Chris.

**- Putain, t'es con toi ! Arrêtes, sérieux !** Le tapa-t-il contre son épaule, alors que Tyga était mort de rire. **Tu fais pitié, mec ! **

**- Tchiiip !**

En traversant la foule, un mec se colla à moi soudainement. Je me retournais vers lui. Il plaqua ses mains contre ma taille. Je posais mes mains contre son torse, et tentais de le repousser. Il essayait de me séduire. Mais je le repoussais violemment en lui gueulant dessus. Je me dirigeais par la suite, vers le bar en arrangeant ma casquette qui avait un peu glisser. Le barman me regardait arriver.

**- Ça va ?** S'enquit-il.

Je relevais mon regard vers lui. Il portait une chemise noire, et à en présumer même si je ne voyais que jusqu'à son buste, un jean couleur beige. Un regard enjôleur, ainsi qu'un petit sourire en coin se formaient sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux marron me regardèrent sous ses sourcils noirs, épais. Une barbe de seulement quelques jours naissait sur ses joues. Ses cheveux noirs rasés avec son teint livide, contrastaient avec sa chemise.

**- C'est toujours comme ça de toute façon quand je sors,** lui répondais-je.

**- Une jolie fille comme vous ne doit sûrement pas être toute seule. **

J'eus de sa part un sourire en coin.

**- Alors qu'est-ce que j'peux servir à une bombe comme vous ?** Reprenait-il, en gardant toujours son sourire.

Je mordillais ma lèvre inférieure. Je m'accoudais contre le bar, en déposant soigneusement ma généreuse poitrine dessus. Il descendait son regard pendant quelques secondes, admirant ce que je lui offrais sous ses yeux.

**- Faut osé porter ce genre de truc pour ici !** Remarqua-t-il en montrant mon body, alors que je me mettais à rire.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus vers moi, pour me parler, n'entendant pas tellement avec la musique forte.

**- Moi c'est Aubrey, mais tout le monde m'appelle par Drake, et vous ? **

**- Robyn,** souriais-je.

**- Bah enchantée alors Robyn,** lança-t-il en déposant sa main contre mon épaule.

**- De même, et je voudrais bien une Vodka Red Bull, s'il vous plaît,** rajoutais-je.

Drake acquiesça en me relâchant, et s'activait dans sa tâche. Quelques secondes après, il déposa le verre en face de moi. Je le remerciais.

**- Bonne ambiance, non ?** Souria-t-il.

**- J'ai connu mieux,** sourcillais-je.

Drake éclata de rire. Un sourire s'incrustait aux coins de mes lèvres, en portant mon verre contre ma bouche pour en boire quelques gorgées. Toujours accouder contre le bar, je déposais mon verre, et relevais mon regard vers lui. Ses yeux marron foncés me détaillèrent minutieusement.

**- Hé mec ! Y'a un problème ?** S'exclama une voix que je reconnaissais.

Je retournais ma tête, et voyais Chris arrivait, furibond.

**- T'es qui pour me parler comme ça toi ?** L'attaqua Drake.

**- Et toi t'es qui pour parler à ma copine ? Hein ?! **

**- Wow, c'est bon, je lui cause juste ! **

**- Lui causer ? Tu te foutrais pas de ma gueule, là ?** S'emporta Chris. **Arêtes, mec ! Fais pas le malin avec moi ! Depuis tout à l'heure, tu lui fais du rentre-dedans ! **

**- Mais qu'est-ce t'as à m'agresser, mec ?** S'irrita Drake.

Chris et Drake se lancèrent un regard rempli de haine. Je me reculais du bar, et déposais ma main contre son bras.

**- Chris, vas-y, arrêtes ! Laisse-le, chéri,** lui lançais-je calmement.

Ils se regardèrent toujours dans le blanc des yeux. La tension était beaucoup trop palpable.

**- Quoi ? Tu cherches la merde ?** Insista Drake.

Je resserrais ma prise autour du bras de Chris.

**- C'est pas ma faute si ta nana, est une pire bombe dans son truc transparent,** lâcha-t-il.

Chris se rapprocha de quelques pas. Sa mâchoire se resserra plus fortement.

**- Je vais te niquer, connard !** Ragea Chris.

Voyant le sourire niais de Drake, il ne fallut même pas deux secondes à Chris, pour qu'il ne commence à s'avancer vers le bar, et à y sauter par-dessus, voulant à tout prix lui faire ravaler les mots qu'il venait de cracher sur moi.

* * *

_Hey, tout le monde ! :D Désolé de L'ÉNORME retard ! Mais j'ai eu un BIG problème avec mon PC !_

_Si vous voulez, j'avais déjà écrit ce chapitre depuis une semaine. (À compter avant les deux mois où je n'ai plus rien eu)_

_Et comme par hasard, BIM ! Mon PC me lâche juste à ce moment-là ! J'étais DEAD ! Je suis allée me renseigner, et en fait, c'était ma carte mère qui était complètement HS. J'ai attendue deux semaines pour que le mec me disse que finalement, le PC était mort, et qu'il fallait que je fasse passé "l'incident" sous l'orage, et donc le faire passer à l'assurance. Et là, j'ai du ENCORE attendre deux semaines de plus pour qu'un expert vienne constater les dégâts ! Donc j'ai du acheter un new PC mais là, pareil, le mec m'a redonner le new mais il ne m'avait pas remit correctement mes données à l'intérieur ! J'ai du encore et encore attendre une semaine de plus pour qu'enfin... HALLELUIA j'ai toutes mes données sauvegardées dans le new ! Enfin, bref, j'espère que vous avez compris le principal, et que tout ça à durer environ deux mois. En gros, j'ai flipper comme une sick pour mon chapter ! :) Mais "ô soulagement" j'ai tout récupérer. Avis à tout(e)s ceux à qui ça arrive ; je vous le garanti c'est l'enfer total ! Moi-même, je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour tenir pendant tout ce temps ! _

_Bref, maintenant que je me suis expliquée, passons aux choses sérieuses :) Comment avez-vous trouvés ce chapitre ? Qu'avez-vous pensés l'un des deux personnages principaux de cette nouvelle fanfiction (Robyn & Chris) ? Que croyez-vous qu'il va se passer au prochain ? :) _

_Et pour me faire pardonner aussi de tout ça, si vous voulez-vous à quoi ressemblent les personnages qui sont ou seront plus tard dans la fanfiction : _

_** ht()tp(:) / (/) (img4.)(hostingpics.n)(et)(/pics)(/)(943275apparen ()cerebelrihanna).png ** (sans les parenthèses :)) _

_et ainsi que, pour les petits curieux (je sais qu'il y en a toujours ! x)), la tenue que porte Robyn pour aller au club : _

**_ht()tp(:) / (/) (img4.)(hostingpics.n)(et)(/pics)(/)(300350tenuere ()belrihanna).png _**

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Et désolé, s'il y avait des fautes d'ortho :/ _

_See you nigga at the next chapter ! ;) _

_Kisses ! :) _

_RR _


End file.
